Semana LinZin
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: A pequena Bei Fong e Tenzin haviam sido comounha e carne desde que se conheceram, e olhe que quando isso aconteceu ambos tinham apenas meses de idade.
1. Dia 1 - Dia dos Namorados

**Yo! Resolvi postar alguma coisa na semana LinZin. Bom, só pra avisar, eu não vou me comprometer em postar o restante da semana, por isso vou colocar a fanfic como terminada, ok?**

**Aviso: os personagens não me pertencem a aquela coisa toda...**

_ - Tenzin, Tenzin, você sabe que dia é hoje? – Uma Lin com trajes verdes de festa corria na Ilha do Templo do Ar. Viam-se pequenas flores aqui e ali, arranjos bem arrumados no auto e uma fonte que brilhava de tão limpa._

_ - Lin! – reclamou "tia" Katara - Quantas vezes eu disse pra você não correr de vestido! Vai se sujar toda! – a Dobradora de Agua estava perto da fonte, cuidando de alguns detalhes já perfeitos._

_ - Desculpe. Onde está Tenzin?Ele já devia estar aqui fora.. – Lin fez cara de "pidonxa"_

_Enquanto a menor falava Katara começou a dar pequenas risadas e a tentar esconde-las – Você não acha que é muito cedo pra começar a se preocupar com essas coisas não? – as risadas continuavam_

_ - cedo pra que? Já é quase hora da janta... – disse a menina de 6 anos de idade,envergonhada por estar confusa._

_ - pra se preocupar com meninos, sabe, sua mãe só foi conhecer seu pai lá pelos vinte anos de idade... tudo bem que eu conheci Aang com 14 mas, você ainda tem só quatro anos! – Lin começava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha enquanto a tia falava para testar sua reação. A pequena Bei Fong e Tenzin haviam sido comounha e carne desde que se conheceram, e olhe que quando isso aconteceu ambos tinham apenas meses de idade!_

_ - Ma... mas... mas... – a criança pensou por um tempo antes de encontrar uma resposta – mas eu não tenho 4 anos! Eu tenho 6! Seis, ouviu? E... – a vermelhidão dela não desaparecia – Eu não estou me preocupando com o Tenzin? Não sou saco de batatas pra ficar me preocupando com homem! – falou ela ficando brava e "fazendo bico". – Onde está Tenzin?_

_ - Ai ai, menina, depois eu digo que você é um mini clone da sua mãe e ninguém acredita. – Katara saiu de perto da fonte e foi caminhando em direção a casa – eu vou chama-lo. Espere ai._

_ A menina ficou um pouco em pé, depois sentou na grama. Não era totalmente verdade que não se preocupava com Tenzin, todos sabiam disso, mas ela mesmo no auge da sua infância, não queria admitir isso. Sua mãe havia lhe dito muitas vezes que homem é que nem saco de batatas, apenas mais um fardo para carregar, e ela certamente,não queria carregar nada alem das expectativas por ser a única filha da melhor dobradora de terra de todos os tempos._

_Após algum tempo, Tenzin chegou trazendo uma pequena caixa amarrada com fitas rosas e verdes._

_ - Tenzin! – Lin falou com a voz irritada – Você demorou!_

_ - Minha mãe queria que eu desse isso a você, eu disse a ela que não precisava de embalagem mais ela insistiu... – falou ele com vergonha se aproximando e dando a pequena caixa a ela. – Feliz dia dos namorados – ele sussurrou sem que ela ouvisse._

_ - O que é? – perguntou ela ansiosa antes de abrir a caixa._

_ - Abra e vera. – ele respondeu._

_A caixa foi aberta pela menina com cuidado, pra que as fitas não se enroscassem. Dentro da caixa estava uma coisa simples. Simples e bela._

_ - Tenzin! É linda! – disse Lin pegando com cuidado a pequena flor de camélia.- Onde você achou?_

_ - Pa... Papai trouxe uma muda dessa flor pra Mamãe quando ela estava grávida de mim. E... você disse que essa flor era bonita quando vimos uma foto dela em um livro umas três semanas atrás, daí eu lembrei que já tinha visto uma flor dessa aqui em casa e... foi isso. Foi a melhor ideia de presente que pude ter... - o menino disse ainda envergonhado – Então, feliz aniversario._

_- Obrigada! – falou ela correndo e o abraçando. – É o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já recebi!_

_Katara, que escutava e via tudo de dentro da casa sorria como se não houvesse cena mais feliz no mundo. E sem perder as chances para constranger os dois depois é claro, para eternizar o momento, tirou uma simples foto._

**Bom, espero que tenha gostado!**


	2. Dia 2 - Antigo Amor

**Yo! Mais uma oneshoot da semana LinZin pra você! E... bom, caso esteja se perguntando porque as "oneshoots" estão ao contrario ou não estão obedecendo o tema, é porque eu estou seguindo o calendario de acordo com esse post do tumblr ( post/43144387704). Aproveite! -**

A casa estava silenciosa, ou quase.

- Eu ainda não acredito, sabia? – disse Tenzin, sorridente

- No que? – respondeu Lin saindo do seu estado de sonolência.

- Que nós estamos aqui, - ele observava atentamente as reações dela – No seu quarto, e assim. – disse indicando os dois deitados sobre a cama.

- Não acredita porque não quer – ela falou não prestando muita atenção nele.

Ele sorriu ainda mais – Você nunca muda, não é? – ele demorou para continuar o que estava dizendo – Falando nisso, você ainda me deve um pedido de desculpas...

- A é? – ela se colocou por cima dele – Sou bem eu que devo um pedido de desculpas a alguém? Não sabia que era a culpada por tudo o que acontece no mundo.

- E você não é. Você me deve um pedido de desculpas por tentar me expulsar da sua casa, só isso.

- Não me lembro de ter te expulsado...

- Não adianta discutir com você, de uma forma ou de outra você sempre acaba ganhando pelo cansaço... – ele sussurrou. – Lin?

- Sim? – ela respondeu quase dormindo novamente

- Acho que está na minha hora, - Tenzin começou a tentar se levantar – A Chefe Toph já deve estar chegando, e eu não quero ser preso...

- Serio? – a Bei Fong ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônica – Você não pode ser preso, mas se fosse detido iria no máximo pra uma...

- As vezes eu acho que você leva tudo a serio demais. – Tenzin disse – Vou me indo. – ele começou a abrir a janela para poder pular

- Ei! – a dobradora de terra o chamou – Você vai mesmo embora sem eu saber como você chagou aqui?

Ele a olhou em duvida – Como eu cheguei aqui?

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ cerca de uma hora e meia antes ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

_- Lin! Lin! Você ainda está ai? – o dobrador de ar gritava contra o vento. – Lin, apareça! Eu já estou a mais de meia hora gritando por nada! – ele parou por alguns minutos – Está bem! Se você não quer falar comigo eu vou embora! – gritou ele enquanto se virava e começava a retornar a Ilha do Templo do Ar. _

_- Já vai tarde! – ele a ouviu responder de dentro da casa. _

_Tenzin deu meia-volta e entrou dentro do quintal dos Bei Fong. A estratégia de fingir que iria mesmo embora nunca falhava. – Tem certeza? – ele gritou indo para o a parte de trás da casa, onde ele sabia que era o quarto de Lin, e onde ela certamente estaria. – Você sabe que eu posso não ir embora tão cedo. – ele sorriu – Ainda mais agora que eu sei que você está aqui. _

_- Desista! A não ser que você queira pegar uma chuva, porque com essa ventania daqui meia hora o céu desaba! – Lin começou a rir imaginando a cena de Tenzin em pé em frente a sua casa em baixo de uma tempestade de trovoes – E olhe que eu iria me divertir muito com isso! _

_- E mesmo que eu saia daqui agora eu não vim no Oogie então a chuva ainda me pegaria no caminho. Você vai mesmo me deixar aqui fora? Pensei que tinha mais consideração por mim... – nesse momento ele já estava ao lado da janela. _

_- Não é essa a questão Tenzin. Minha mãe disse ninguém entra, ninguém sai até que ela chagasse novamente. – ela apareceu na janela mas não a abriu. _

_- E desde quando você obedece a Chefe Bei Fong? – ele exclamou. _

– _Desde que tenho amor a vida! – ela respondeu. _

_- E então... – ele parou para pensar – Você não vai mesmo na sua festa atrasada de aniversario? – ele perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta. _

_- Não até que minha mãe chegue, e as vezes parece que ela trabalha vinte e oito horas por dia na policia. – Lin parecia triste quando finalmente abriu a janela. – Eu sei que você escondeu seu planador em algum lugar próximo, Tenzin, vá embora logo. _

_- Esse não é o meu plano... – disse ele se aproximando ainda mais. _

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois (antes das lembranças) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

- Eu não estava falando disso! Eu quero saber como veio da Ilha do Templo do Ar até aqui sem o Oogie e sem seu planador! – Lin se irritou facilmente

- Quem disse que eu não trouxe meu planador? – ele sorriu – Está escondido num lugar bem perto daqui.

Ela estava atônita- Você... Você me enganou?

- Sim, eu sei. Nos vemos na festa, agora deixe-me ir antes que sua m... – ele parou de falar derrepente.

_- Lin? Lin cheguei! – a porta da frente se fechou com força enquanto Toph Bei Fong entrava em sua casa. – Lin? Tudo bem, estou errada ou tem mais alguém com você ai?_

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, mãe! Já vou! – Lin respondeu assustada. – E você, - ela falou olhando para Tenzin – De o fora daqui agora!

_- Não venha prá cá, - a Chefe de Policia falou andando vagarosamente pela casa – Eu vou ai, tenho que ter uma conversa seria com você._

- Tenzin! O que ainda está fazendo ai? Rápido! Saia! – ela disse novamente.

Tenzin em uma ação impensada fez uma "bola de ar" para que seus pés não tivessem contato com o chão e levou Lin junto.

- Como você ainda consegue fazer isso? – Lin sussurrou sua mãe não devia estar a muitos cômodos de distancia. – Deixe-me sair agora e vá embora! Se Toph nos pegar aqui ela nos mata.

"_Quem Lin pensa que é? Tentando enganar sua Mãe Melhor Dobradora de Terra de Todos os Tempos!" _Toph pensou.

- Okay Lin, eu se que Tenzin está ai. – disse a Chefe de Policia entrando no quarto de sua filha – Mas, - ela começa a gritar – Se você colocar Tanzin nessa casa denovo, eu juro, seus corpos nunca mais serão achados! – nesse momento os rostos de Lin e Tenzin já estão mais brancos que uma folha de papel. – E então, - Toph volta a falar em um tom de voz normal – quanto tempo a mais você ainda vai ficar ai, Tenzin?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deixo o que aconteçe depois por conta da sua imaginação! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**- Final do capitulo inspirado nessa fanart ( art/After-bedtime-308334364).  
Espero que tenha gostado!**


	3. Dia 3 - Memorias

**Yo! Milagrosamente está aqui o dia 3, só relembrando, como eu já disse no primeiro dia que eu posso eu não postar os proximos dias. E... bom, essa é a minha tentativa de escrever uma songfic. A musica não me pertence e sim a Katy Perry. ****O nome da musica é "The one that got away".  
****Legenda: o que está em italico é a etra da musica, o que esta em negrito e (entre parenteses) é a tradução, que, alias, faz parte da fanfic.  
Espero que goste!**

Eu me lembro, a primeira vez que me pediu em namoro. Ainda éramos crianças e não sabíamos nada da vida. Algumas vezes íamos observar as estrelas, _Climb to the roof _(**E subíamos no telhado**), _Talk about our future like we had _(**Falávamos sobre o nosso futuro como se soubéssemos**), _A clue _(**De algo**), _Never planned that one Day _(**Mas nunca planejei que um dia**), _I'd be losing you _(**Eu perderia você**).

Nunca disse que o que fiz era o certo, parecia tão obvio naquele momento. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu me arrependi, _In another life, I would be your girl _(**Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota**), _We'd keep all our promises, _(**Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas**) _Be us against the world _(**Seriamos nós contra o mundo**). Nós contra o mundo, enquanto na verdade éramos nós contra nós mesmo. Nada nunca fez sentido.

Eu tentava não olhar para cima, porque o céu me lembraria de você. Nunca deixei que ninguém soubesse, sempre que falava com você em meu tom serio eu desabava por dentro, e eu continuo desabando. Então, talvez em meus sonhos ou talvez _In another life, I would make you stay_ (**Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar**), _So I don't have to say you were_ (**Então, não teria que dizer que você foi**) _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**), ou simplesmente que você se foi.

_Never one without the other_ (**Nunca um sem o outro**), e nunca ficamos sozinhos, estudamos juntos do jardim de infancia ao Segundo grau, eu passava as tardes na Ilha em que você morava, minha mãe sempre me deixava com a "tia" Katara quando tinha um caso urgente no trabalho. _We made a pact_ (**Nós fizemos um pacto**), ou quase,de que sempre poderíamos contar um com o outro quando precisasse. _Sometimes when I miss you_ (**Às vezes quando sinto sua falta**), não raramente _I put those records on_ (**Coloco aquelas músicas para toca**r). Anteontem I _saw you downtown_ (**Eu te e vi no centro da cidade**), ouvi você cantando uma musica para sua esposa. E novamente _It's time to face the music _(**é hora de encarar a música**), _I'm no longer your muse_ (**Não sou mais a sua musa**).

Essa noite eu sonhei com você, sonhei que era tudo diferente, _In another life, I would be your girl _(**Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota**), _We'd keep all our promises,_ (**Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas**), _Be us against the world_ (**Seriamos nós contra o mundo**), ou apenas não haveria ninguém capaz de nos contrariar. _In another life, I would make you stay_ (**Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar**), não te daria motivo algum para ir, _So I don't have to say you were_ (**Então, não teria que dizer que você foi**), _One that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**). Você não estaria apenas em meu passado, não seria _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

Não há mais tempo para desfazer meus erro, _The one_ (**o único**). Desde que tudo aconteceu sempre gastei algum tempo pensando em você, em como seria se você não fosse _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

_I should have told you what you_ (**deveria ter te dito o que você**) _Meant to me_ (**Significava para mim**) _'Cause now I pay the price_ (**Porque agora eu pago o preço**), e estou sempre revirando essas memórias. Eu salvei sua família na esperança de finalmente poder limpar minha mente. Não me faça reviver essas memórias, _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

Eu estive pensando, nós poderíamos nascer novamente, e _In another life, I would be your girl_ ( **Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota**) _We'd keep all our promises, _(**Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas**), nós faríamos promessas mais fáceis de se manter, talvez, talvez nossa única promessa seria a de sermos felizes. _Be us against the world_ (**Seriamos nós contra o mundo**). Eu continuo repetindo as mesmas palavras, _In another life, I would make you stay_ (**Em uma outra vida, eu faria você ficar**), _So I don't have to say you were_ (**Então, não teria que dizer que você foi**) _One that got away _ (**Aquele que se foi**). Mas infeliz mente você é _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

Estou cançada de repetir, ouça-me: _In another life, I would make you stay_ (**Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar**) _So I don't have to say you were _ (**Então, não teria que dizer que você foi**) _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

Não me faça reviver essas memórias novamente, estou ouvindo a musica que dançamos na festa improvisada de quinze anos que sua mãe fez para mim. Nós planejamos o futuro, eu apenas nunca pensei, que você iria embora. Estou ouvindo a musica, _The one that got away_ (**Aquele que se foi**).

**E ai, a songfic deu certo?**


	4. Dia 4 - Tatuagens

**Yo! Estamos no quarto dia e eu descobri que é mais facil escrever oneshoots do que fanfics! (porque na one você não tem aquele compromisso de escrever o proximo capitulo). **

**Então, aproveite! -**

- Lin, posso te pedir uma coisa, prometa que não vai rir. – disse Tenzin, nervoso.

- Você acabou de me pedir "alguma coisa". O que foi dessa vez? – Lin, como sempre, não estava prestando muita atenção no que Tenzin dizia.

- É que meu pai disse que essa semana eu vou ganhar as tatuagens de dobrador de ar e...

- A criancinha está com medo de uma agulha e um pouco de tinta permanente azul? – ela falou, com sarcasmo – Então, isso é o que eu precisava para comprovar minha hipótese: eu me apaixonei por um banana. – a dobradora de terra suspirou – Otimo, Lin. Realmente ótima escolha a que você fez.

- Não! – exclamou Tenzin ainda nervoso e agora também um pouco zangado – Porque você sempre tem que antecipar o que eu vou dizer?! – ele falou alto, se levantando da mesa onde almoçavam.

- Talvez, porque eu sempre acerto? – ela rebateu

Ele bufou tentando se acalmar e se sentou novamente na mesa – Como eu ia dizendo, ganhar as tatuagens é um ritual muito importante para um dobrador de ar, e eu queria apenas que você estivesse lá.

Lin ergueu as sobrancelhas, inquisitiva – Então, é só isso? Sem segundas intenções nem nada?

Ele ficou nervoso novamente – Porque pra você sempre tem que ter segundas intenções em tudo? Pare de tentar ler as ente linhas enquanto elas não existem!

- Tenzin, - ela chamou – Chegue mais perto.

- Sim - ele se aproximou começando a corar.

- Eu, te, conheço, muito, bem. – além de corado, agora, Tenzin estava confuso – Tem certeza que não existe nada mais por trás desse pedido? – Lin perguntou.

- Eu tenho certeza, - ele respondeu.

- Então, - sua voz era doce – Re-pe-tin-do, Eu, te, conheço, muito, bem. E eu sei que você está mentindo. – ela se afastou bruscamente. – Mas, fazer oque? Eu me apaixonei por um banana e ainda por cima mal mentiroso...

- Lin! Você vai ou não?

- Não sei. Mas eu acho que ia adorar dar umas risadas...

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Cerca de 3 dias depois ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

- Lin, - Avatar Aang abriu a porta deixando espaço para que Lin entrasse – Estávamos apenas esperando por você.

- Pensei que tudo já tivesse terminado. – ela revirou os olhos – Como ele está?

- Tenzin? Nervoso... Apezar de já saber que não vou usar agulhas para fazer as tatuagens. – ambos começaram a caminhar pela Casa/Templo até o quarto onde Tenzin estava.

- Sem agulhas? – disse Lin, incrédula – como vocês vão fazer as tatuagens?

Aang riu – É um tipo de "renna super duradoura". Os monges não possuíam coisas como maquinas a mais de mil anos atrás...

- Certo... – os dois chegaram ao quarto – Mas se a tatuagem é de renna, ela precisa ser refeita de tempos em tempos?

- Exatamente, - respondeu Tenzin – A tatuagem é refeita nos primeiros três anos ou até que não se torne necessário um "reforço" na cor. – o quarto em que estavam era de tamanho médio, mas nele havia apenas uma cama, um lugar para guardar as roupas e quatro cadeiras.

- Então... porque vocês estavam me esperando? E porque me queriam aqui?

- Tenzin tem um pedido a fazer pra você – Aang respondeu, Tenzin ficou mais vermelho que uma beterraba.

- E-eu, que-queria q-que vo-você... – o "dobrador de ar" mais novo gaguejava de nervosismo e vergonha.

- Lin, antes que meu filho tenha uma ataque cardíaco, ele queria pedir que você também faça uma tatuagem. – falou Aang, serio.

- Eu?! Como assim, eu, uma dobradora de terra cheia de setas azuis pelo corpo?!

- Não! – Tenzin gritou – É apenas o símbolo dos dobradores de ar. O mesmo que antigamente era tatuado naqueles entre os monges que nasciam sem o poder da dobra e a aqueles que se uniam aos monges...! – ele estava mais nervoso do que nunca.

- Ah! Sim... Mas, - Lin processou o que seu namorado havia acabado de dizer – Aqueles que se "uniam"? Essa "união" não representava de certa forma o casamento para os monges, representava? – agora, ela começava a se assustar

- Sim e não. Ou melhor, sim e também. – Aang falou – Sim, representava a "união", que é uma forma de casamento. Mas, também representava aqueles que são ou eram muito próximos dos dobradores de ar.

- Então... – a tensão no quarto já havia se dissipado quando Tenzin começou a falar – Você concorda em fazer a tatuagem? Por mim?

- Olhe Tenzin, deve ser uma honra receber uma tatuagem dessa,mas existem três pontos sobre os quais eu ainda não perguntei: qual o tamanho dessa tatuagem? Aonde ela é feita? E eu vou precisar refazê-la? – Lin perguntou.

- Bem, - Aang disse – O tamanho é relativamente pequeno se comparada com a tatuagem de um dobrador de ar, é do tamanho da palma da mão da pessoa em que ela será feita. O local é opcional, desde que obedeça a localização da tatuagem "original", ou seja, nos braços, mãos, costas ou pernas. E sim, se você a fizer vai precisar refazê-la.

- E então? – Tenzin pressionou – Vai fazer a tatuagem ou não?

- Sim. Mas em um lugar que não apareça. – ela respondeu.

Lin acabou por fazer a tatuagem na base das costas. E Tenzin por ter as setas de um dobrador de ar por quase todo o corpo. Anos mais tarde, quando Lin e Tenzin se separam e ele se casou com uma menina anos mais nova, Penma acabou por não ganhar a tatuagem símbolo dos nômades do ar. Não por não querer, mas por não ficar sabendo da existência de tal antiga tradição.

**E então, era o que você esperava da oneshoot? (eu tentei escrever alguma coisa diferente do que a maioria das historias LinZin com o titulo "tattos", uma hora cansa)**


End file.
